Treeguard
Treeguards are hostile Monsters that occasionally transform from nearby Evergreens when the player chops down a Tree. They have a lot of health and deal very high damage and are capable of killing an unarmored player in two strikes. After day 3, each Tree felled has a 1.3% percentage chance of spawning one or more Treeguards. Before day 31, only 1 Treeguard will spawn, then 1 or 2 after day 30, and up to 3 after day 80, given there are enough Trees nearby. They can spawn from any size Tree, including those planted by the player. There are 3 sizes of Treeguards – short (70% scale), normal (100% scale), and tall (125% scale) that spawn from the same size Evergreens. The scale also determines their health, damage, combat range, and walk speed. Pigs will attack the tree guardian if it comes too close to their settlement. This will sometimes kill the Treeguard but more often the Pigs will die in one swipe. Treeguards can be pacified by planting Pine Cones. Planting one at least 16 units away has a 15% chance to pacify it, while at least 5 units away has a 33% chance. Treeguards are extremely hard to kill. Strategies *When killed, they drop Meat and Logs or, instead, can be transformed back into a normal tree by seeding (planting) new trees near them. In this mode (tree form) cursors shows 'Attack' over them. Instead of attacking, in tree mode they can be killed with fire without taking damage. Or they may be killed with ease by ''kiting ''them. Kiting basically means hitting the enemy and running away before the foe has a chance to strike. Fighting tip, if kiting very closely (running away just when they start swinging and immediately returning and hitting them again) the player can get in 3 to 4 strikes per dodge. *The tent can be used to change identity and make the treeguard lose aggro. They will remain neutral until the player starts to cut trees near them or attacks. *Other ways to kill include: ** Lead into Pig village (yields pig skin without the "naughtiness " rating) ** Lead into swamp for tentacle monster to fight (yields more weapons) ** Burn it using a torch or by leading it to near a campfire (it needs to be fully fueled to burn the treeguard) However the player will not see "fire" on the treeguard, but can be damaged by getting too close. ** Lead towards any hostile mob, like tentacles, if it attacks the mob, the player will lose aggro and can either run away or wait for the fight to end. Trivia Sometimes, after being chased for a while, the treeguard will walk around randomly, not attacking the player. If this happens, use this time to get ready to fight it again, because it will begin attacking the next morning (even if it went passive right after morning). Bugs * Treeguards can spawn invisible. The player can only see their white shade and shadow on the ground. They are harder to kill this way, especially for beginners. If the player kill it, it will appear as Treeguard's big shade.